Christmas Gifts
by AlyssaOtaku69
Summary: Naruto always played with his lover Sasuke on Christmas by giving him gifts that even their parents yelled at him about but this year he has another trick up his sleeve and that's to do something so special it will shock Sasuke.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello everyone,**_

 _ **I know it's a little late for me to be posting a Christmas one shot but I still want to post it even though its past Christmas. I hope everyone had a good day and got everything they wanted that day.**_

 _ **Enjoy the story.**_

* * *

My name is Sasuke Uchiha I have been with the same man for basically my whole life. He was once my best friend then he became my lover. I loved him since we were in middle school but we finally got together in our first year of high school, and his name happens to be Naruto Uzumaki.

The bubbly energetic but kind hearted blonde I fell in love with. But he is also a tyrant every Christmas no matter what we do or where we go for the holidays he insists on buying me gifts everyday once the December month starts and trust me when I say this is never a good thing especially when people see the gifts. Naruto has an odd way of showing me he loves me. I swear he spent too much time with my sadistic older brother.

Today just so happens to be the first day of December and I am really not looking forward to whatever he got me seeing as I will be with my older brother Itachi today. Nothing those two plan is ever a good thing and a lot of those things make me just not understand why he loves me and not my brother.

"FOOLISH LITTLE BROTHER!" Itachi came in my house screaming.

Naruto must have let that bastard in. I definitely don't want to see him today.

"Itachi, what do you want?" I said as he walked into my kitchen.

"I just came to visit with you foolish little one. Where's Naruto?" Itachi asked.

"I have no idea he has been gone since this morning." I said knowing that Naruto was out getting me a ridiculous gift.

The smirk Itachi was getting on his face said that he already knew what Naruto was planning. See despite the fact that Naruto and I are the same age him and Itachi became really good friends seeing as my father always used to send me away for something or another during the summer, so they had plenty of time to get close and become friends which irritated me to no end. At first I thought Naruto and my brother had a thing for each other until Naruto kissed me in the halls in our first year of high school.

"Oh so he hasn't given you your gift yet." Itachi said with that evil glint in his eye.

"No you bastards better not be planning something or I will tell mom on you." I threatened because that is the only person Itachi seems to be afraid of and Naruto's mom too for some reason.

"YOU wouldn't?" Itachi questioned shocked with wide eyes.

"I would. You guys do this every year and I am sick of being embarrassed by all the damn presents he gives me." I yelled annoyed.

Why do they insist on irritating me? Not only that but he leaves the gifts in such weird places and is only around when I open them sometimes. He once told me if I ever find a gift from him to myself just lying around to pick it up and open it. Naruto I am not playing this game with you this year.

"Oh come on the gifts aren't always that bad." Itachi says defending Naruto's past actions.

I started to walk outside my house with Itachi tailing me as I walked to my car. When I got close enough to my car I saw a present sitting on the passenger seat waiting for me to pick it up with a note on top of it.

Of course I opened the note first.

 _Sasuke,_

 _I know you hate it when I give you presents throughout the month of December. Okay you may not hate the fact that I give you presents more along the lines of what the presents are. But this year I have another plan for you. This box contains something in it that will come to value later on through the month so don't lose it or any of the other presents. There will be a clue each time you get a present. Oh and just to let you know I will be gone until Christmas Eve so enjoying finding me._

 _Love, Naruto._

You got to be fucking kidding me. Why the hell is my lover such a sadistic tyrant? Loving him definitely sends me through a mystery of different things that I never felt before. I opened the gift to find a pair of black socks. Why? Well this is better than last time.

"Thank god," I whispered to myself.

"That isn't anything exciting." Itachi said looking from over my shoulder.

"Shut up, why would you want me to suffer?" I complained looking back at him then looking back at my note from him.

What does he mean by that he won't be coming back until Christmas Eve? That bastard didn't even tell me anything. I sighed irritated. Why doesn't he ever say anything to me before he goes on trips? I love him but he's an asshole. I sighed and walked back to my driver's side and got in ignoring my brother's plea for me to wait for him. Gosh their so irritating.

I couldn't help but smile at my lover's stupid ass actions. Why does he do these stupid things? I decided I was going to call him.

"Hello," I said.

"My dear Sasuke, you must have got my letter. I will be at business meetings today so I can't talk for too long." Naruto said in a chipper tone. I could tell that he was smiling without having to look at him.

"What are you planning now?" I said slightly irritated.

"Oh come on Sasuke, you know I like this time of year. I get to play with you." Naruto said laughing.

"What is…" I started but I heard Naruto sigh.

He's irritated, why?

"Now, now Sasuke. This year is different and you won't ruin the plans I have for you with your ill-temper that I love so much." Naruto said.

I was about to talk again when I heard him start to talk again.

"It will be different this year. I promise by the end of it all you will love it. I love you Sasuke but I have to go now." Naruto said waiting for me to respond.

"It better be, you sadistic bastard." I grumbled.

"Haha, it will." Naruto said about to hang up.

"Naruto," I said.

"Hmm?" Naruto hummed.

"I love you come back home soon." I whispered.

"I promise," Naruto said then hung up.

I sighed and closed my phone. I swear this idiot is going to drive me crazy but I love him. Oh how am I going to do all this.

I don't know what I expected from all this but now it's the twenty-second of December and I got a lot of presents from Naruto and this one happen to piss me off. What the fuck did he think giving me a bag of chips? I am going to whoop his ass when I see him. Since the first Naruto got me a pair of black dress socks, black underwear, black dress pants, a white dress shirt, a black dress coat, a man thong, a black Rolex watch, flowers, ass beads, tomatoes, lube, a vibrator, a gift card to target, a katana, black dress shoes, strawberries, a laptop, a whip, handcuffs, a bondage kit, a new tv, and a bag of fucking chips.

Why the fuck would he give me a bag of fucking chips? That stupid ass bastard gave me perverted items and for some reason I always got the perverted items around my mother or father.

The ass beads would have been funny if I was alone but I was with my father. Stupid bastard got me a fucking lecture with my father it was more than annoying. I felt like I was eating bullets every time he said something to me about them. Then I couldn't understand why my brother was laughing so much. I am going to whoop his ass the minute I see Naruto.

December 23rd now and when I woke up there was a black kitten on my bed in a box with a bow on it and another note.

 _Sasuke,_

 _Hi my dear, I heard about the ass beads lecture your dad gave you. Oh how much I wish I could have been there with you. I will be home tomorrow so make sure you are ready to use everything I got you._

 _Love, Naruto_

 _By the way I hope you love the little Raven._

A kitten it is actually quite cute but why? No way did he really remember that I said I wanted a kitten. This man I love is impossible. That bastard must have talked to Itachi if he knew I got a lecture. What evil assholes.

I was actually surprised that today was such a calm day. I am super excited for tomorrow to come because I am going to kick his ass. I guess playing with the kitten could be my activity today since I don't have work today. What is this bastard planning for these next two days?

"Raven," I said looking at the kitten.

The kitten tilted its head and jumped out the box and started meowing at me. I picked it up and started to carry it out the room to my kitchen. The kitten started to climb on me and went straight to my shoulders purring right in my ear. I tried to suppress the smile I had because I found it completely comforting. Where did he find this kitten? How lovely.

For some reason me and the kitten stayed with each other the whole day. I feel so alone without Naruto home. Why hasn't he come back home? Would if he doesn't come back like the last time? One time when me and Naruto argued he was gone for a long time it took me, Itachi, my mother, and his mother to get him to come back home. I miss him so much. Why doesn't he just come back? Stupid man. Cooking food for one is really lonely. At first I was okay with him being gone a few days but this is too much even for me. I should just call Itachi and have him spend time with me for the night at least. That's exactly why I call that crazy bastard.

"Foolish little brother," Itachi said sounding shocked that I even called.

"Itachi, do you want to eat dinner with me?" I asked.

"Really? Are you that lonely over there that you're asking me to have dinner with you?" Itachi asked.

"Bastard, I don't have to invite you." I grumbled.

"Of course, I will come over there right away." Itachi said and hung up on me.

"Bastard," I grumbled as I walked back to my kitchen to start dinner.

As I was cooking my phone started to ring. I looked at my phone shocked Naruto was calling me.

"Hello asshole," I said chopping vegetables.

"Ha… hello to you too my love. How do you like Raven?" Naruto asked.

"He's cute, where did you get him?" I asked.

"I bought him in the beginning of the month so I could get him use to his name. Do you like him?" Naruto asked.

"I like him he is a sweetheart." I said.

"He's next to you isn't he?" Naruto asked chuckling.

"Yeah he is in my other ear currently." I said laughing.

"How sweet," Naruto mumbled. "Do you miss me?" Naruto whispered.

"Ahh… no I don't miss you stupid bastard." I denied.

"I miss you," Naruto said gently.

"Naruto… when are you coming back tomorrow?" I asked.

"That's a surprise," Naruto said.

I knew he was smiling such a bastard. I love him but he is an asshole.

"I got to finish up so I can be with you in the morning. I love you," Naruto said hanging up on me.

"I miss you too," I whispered.

"Foolish little brother… I am here." I said and walked toward my idiot brother.

"Come over here," I said from my doorway in the kitchen.

"That's the kitten that Naruto got you, isn't it?" Itachi asked.

"Yeah," I said continuing to cook the food.

I found it extremely funny that Itachi tried to touch Raven but he hissed at him and tried to scratch him. I chuckled and pet my kittens head.

"Good boy Raven," I said patting his head and it made him purr.

"What the hell is wrong with that kitten?" Itachi said checking his hand.

"He must have sensed your evil. You know animals know when someone is evil." I said laughing continuing to cook the food.

"Then he wouldn't like Naruto." Itachi said.

"Good point but I just got him today so I don't know if he likes Naruto or not." I said with a smile on my face.

"Do you miss him?" Itachi asked sitting down.

"Why has he been away this long? He usually likes to see my facial reactions to his gifts." I mumbled.

"Work is troublesome for him. Maybe he has a plan to bail from work for a while and had to substitute his time somehow and just stayed at work." Itachi said.

"Do you know something I don't know?" I asked turning to look at my brother.

"Not everything, he wouldn't tell me much because he wants it to be a surprise." Itachi said.

"So he told you some things then?" I asked.

"Not really, this year happened to be the first year I didn't know about any of the gifts accept a few. He wanted to do this all himself he said to me. But he did tell me to take pictures if I was around for your reactions to the gifts." Itachi said.

"Moron," I said and walked to get our plates for dinner.

"Do you know what time he is coming tomorrow?" Itachi asked.

"No, he said it was a surprise." I said giving him his plate.

"Damn he needs to come back home already and see the gift I got you." Itachi said not comforting me at all.

"You two are annoying." I said.

"Come on Sasuke. We do this every year you should be used to it." Itachi said.

"That's why you should just stop already it's annoying." I said.

"I think I should go for the night little brother you seem really crabby." Itachi said walking out the kitchen.

I didn't chase him because I didn't see the point in it seeing as I was crabby by all their actions this year. I ate my food and went to sleep early that night. I woke up with a box on top of my chest with a sleeping blonde next to me. I didn't know whether to punch the idiot next to me or hug him so I settled for opening the box and found it empty.

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?!" I screamed irritated waking the blonde next to me up.

"What are you yelling about?" Naruto grumbled.

"Why did you give me an empty box?" I said loudly looking at him directly in his dreary eyes.

"You will find out tomorrow. Don't you remember the first note I gave you? I said keep everything I gave you because in the end it will all mean something. Now go back to sleep," Naruto said pulling me down with him.

The day seemed to go by quickly. We went to his parents house and ate dinner preparing for tomorrow when we would have to go to my parents house. Then later the night tomorrow both are families will get together anyway.

The next day came and I was shocked to see that I didn't get anything from Naruto yet and was now wondering what he was holding out on.

"Merry Christmas my love." Naruto said cooking as I walked into the kitchen.

I sat at the island we have in our kitchen and watched him. He brought me a cup of hot chocolate with a big smile on his face that made me feel and know he was up to something.

"What are you planning today?" I asked suspiciously.

I hope it's not as bad as last year.

"You'll see," Naruto said turning around but I noticed he got serious for that split second of talking.

"Your making me nervous," I vocalized my nervousness hoping it would stop whatever he was planning.

"You have no reason to be. It's not bad," Naruto said turning back to me to give me my breakfast.

I should give him a chance right? He seems serious this year.

"You better not be trying to trick me or you will be sleeping outside." I said making him laugh.

That's when Raven came into the room and walked right up to Naruto meowing up at him.

"Hey little guy," Naruto said picking him up and putting him on his shoulders.

"So he likes you." I mused.

"Yeah, I heard he scratched at Itachi. Now that's funny wish I would have been here to see that." Naruto said handing me Raven.

"Yeah I was quite proud of him." I said petting Raven while the little guy purred.

"What time are we supposed to be going to your parents?" Naruto asked turning around again to grab his food.

I stood up now so I could feed Raven and set him by his food so I can eat. After I did that I washed my hands and started to eat the breakfast that I didn't have in what seem like forever.

"Did you miss me?" Naruto asked abruptly.

"No," I said hoping he wasn't staring at me because I know he would know I was lying just by looking at me.

"I missed you," Naruto said in a gentle whisper.

I gulped, "I did miss you." I whispered looking up.

Naruto was staring directly at me with his beautiful warm smile that I fell in love with.

"Want to have a little fun?" Naruto said in a suggestive way wiggling his eyebrows.

I didn't hesitate I ran to my room and he chased after me. We were at that suggestive matter for about two hours catching up what we missed. We could have done it longer but we didn't have time we had to get ready to go to my parents house. When we finally got there everyone seemed to be there already.

"Naruto, my boy. Why do you insist on giving those inappropriate gifts to my son in my presence?" My father said grabbing Naruto taking him away to talk to him.

"What is everyone doing here this early?" I asked Itachi.

"Everyone decided that we were going to unwrap the presents before dinner." Itachi said.

"Oh, hi Kushina, hi mother." I said walking up to my mother and Naruto's.

Minato must be yelling at Naruto with my father or probably just watching on the side.

"So when will we be opening the presents?" I asked completely nervous now.

"Once your father is done lecturing Naruto in the art and value of giving gifts." My mother said.

That was the moment they decided it would be best to come into the living room and for some reason they were all laughing and joking around with my father whacking Naruto on the back of the head.

"Time to give presents. Let's give all of Naruto's gifts out first to get that troublemaker out the way first. Then we will give Itachi's gifts next. Get those two troublemakers out the way." My father said starting to hand out the gifts.

Everyone got their gifts but one thing that bothered but didn't seem to bother anyone else. We unwrapped all the gifts but I was still waiting for the gift Naruto and Itachi got me but it never came. We just went to the dinner table and I was sitting on irritation by the fact that I still didn't get the gift from them.

"Let's say grace," my father said.

"NO! What the fuck? Where the hell is my gift from you? You idiot," I said looking straight at Naruto.

"Someone is crabby," Itachi said chuckling.

"Shut the hell up," I said glaring at him then looking back at the still shocked blonde. "Where is it?" I said not covering my irritation.

"Maybe it's time to give it to him." My father said with a smile.

Everyone seemed to be smiling and that left me even more confused. Naruto stood and walked back to his coat to pull something out of his pocket. I couldn't see it, it was too small.

Naruto came back and knelt down in front of me finally showing me his hand.

"Will you marry me?" Naruto said shyly.

"No way, this is what you have been planning." I said absolutely shocked by this.

"Yes this is what I have been planning." Naruto said looking down.

I had to release the breath I was holding shocked. "Yes I will marry you. You stupid bastard." I said reaching down to pull him into a kiss.

"Good to know, now all you have to do is sign this form and you will be legally married." Itachi said.

"You two planned this together?" I asked.

"Yup," Naruto said nuzzling into me.

I didn't realize I started to tear up until Naruto wiped one away.

"Now we will be together forever and this can be the best thing I have ever done for you on Christmas." Naruto said smiling.

"Yes this is," I said kissing him roughly.

This was the best gift I could have ever got him for Christmas. Stupid bastard went from giving me asshole gifts to giving me the best gift of all.

* * *

 _ **Reviews..**_


	2. Explanations about the Gifts

I am writing this to tell everyone why he got certain gifts and the meaning behind all of them.

1\. The black socks I think that is pretty explanatory so I don't think I have to explain that item as much. Especially if you read the ending of the story.

2\. The black underwear were for the final present of course.

3\. Black dress pants wedding outfit

4\. a white dress shirt wedding outfit

5\. a black dress coat wedding outfit.

6\. a man thong to be a dick and a pervert.

7\. a black rolex watch Sasuke likes watches.

8\. flowers to be nice.

9\. ass beads kinky purposes.

10\. tomatoes because he knows Sasuke loves them.

11\. lube kinky purposes.

12\. a vibrator asshole gift but for kinky purposes.

13\. a gift card to target for anything he wanted.

14\. a katana Sasuke loves swords.

15\. black dress shoes wedding outfit

16\. strawberries favorite fruit.

17\. a laptop he knew Sasuke wanted a new one.

18\. a whip kinky purposes

19\. handcuffs kinky purposes.

20\. a bondage kit kinky purposes.

21\. a new t.v. they broke his other one.

22\. The bag of chips was more like a gag gift to fuck with Sasuke. There was no deeper meaning behind it then him playing with Sasuke.

23\. a black kitten Naruto did indeed remember that Sasuke said he wanted a kitten.

24\. an empty box was from the ring. He just honestly couldn't think of anything else to do to him so he just did that.

25\. the ring for the proposal and wedding certificates for marriage from Itachi.

All the wedding outfit parts though they didn't have a wedding per se he wanted to give Sasuke hints about what was to come. But Sasuke being so paranoid about Naruto he didn't see the obvious answer right in front of him.


End file.
